


Night Vision

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Hux Is Weird, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, In Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren as a Love Slave, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Psychopath Hux, Psychopaths In Love, Role-Playing Game, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Some Humor, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, The Force Awakens, Yes It's THAT Gold Bikini, romantic, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Everybody had ambitions in life, and General Hux is no exception to that rule. More than anything else, one day, he would like to be Emperor Hux.But sometimes a sudden windfall of power and control can bring out undesirable qualities in a person.What would being Emperor do to Hux?((Short Story))





	Night Vision

Being the Supreme Emperor of the First Order was everything that Hux had hoped it could be, and more.

After Snoke had died in an unfortunate battle explosion, Hux had speedily maneuvered to take over Snoke's numerous Empire for himself.

At long last, HE was in control.

No more sitting through pointless meetings, no more fighting battles he didn't care about, no more letting somebody else have all the control while he merely followed orders.

At last, at long last, HE was Emperor Armitage Hux, Supreme Ruler.

There were those that said Hux had let the influx of power and wealth go to his head, turning him into a cruel, heartless, crazed individual who consistently made rash decisions simply for the sake of his own amusement.

And nothing could be farther from the truth.

Hux didn't _turn_ crazy, he already _was_ crazy. But being in a position of power meant he no longer had to HIDE the crazy.

The sun rose on a fairly normal day for him.

He would begin by dressing for the day, doning the dark red, silken robes with his initials embalmed in pure silver on the front. On top of his head he wore a crown that he had designed himself. It was made from the skull of Snoke, weaving around his head in a gray-white circlet, encrusted with rubies and pearls all around. His throne, which was in the main archway of his palace, was much the same way. It extended from floor to ceiling, and was made from the bits of bones and petrified organs from his enemies. To the left of his throne, on a clear table, sat a severed, carefully preserved head under a glass case.

It was his father, looking stern and angry as always.

The man hasn't been much for conversation when he was alive, but after Hux had him tortured and executed he provided the best advice Hux had ever had before.

Hux's palace was always swarming with interesting people and sentient creatures, there to pledge allegiance or offer gifts, or, in some cases, plead for mercy or monetary or military assistance. 

But today was rather boring. Not many people were around, and Hux found himself craving entertainment. He focused his attention on one of the people standing nearest his throne, and spoke.

"You!", he barked, "What is your name?"

The man stepped timidly in front of him, quaking all over in fear.

"Scarti Magnus, your Excellency."

"Well, Scarti, I can't help but notice you have freckles on your face."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I believe it's a well-known fact that I find freckles deplorable, and forbid them from being within my eyesight. Yet you have the audacity to appear in my court, in my presence, with freckles all over your face?"

The man turned green and began to sweat.

"But your Majesty, how am I to rid myself of something that's been a part of my face my entire life?"

"Are you questioning your emperor?!"

"No, Sir! I was merely asking . . . "

"Arrogance, insolence, and freckles. But I'll tell you what, you seem like a decent young man. So how about I give you a fair chance at survival?"

"S-s-survival?"

Hux snapped his fingers and summoned one of his aides. He whispered to the man and watched as he took up position next to Scarti.

"My servant there shall count the freckles on your face. If you possess an even number, I shall spare your life. If an odd number, not only shall I execute YOU, but your home planet as well."

Scarti promptly fainted, and Hux had two other servants support him by the arms while the one slowly counted his freckles.

"One hundred and twenty two, my Liege."

Hux sighed and stood from his chair. He walked towards the little group, his robes trailing out behind him.

He pulled his dagger from his pocket and stabbed the freckle-counter, watching impassively as he sank to the floor in front of him, dead. He took the very tip of the dagger blade, which was doused in blood, and touched it with ponderous gentleness to Scart's cheek, leaving a small dot.

"One hundred and twenty three. So sorry, my good man, but you can't say I didn't give you a sporting chance."

He ordered the two servants holding him to take him to the dungeon, to await execution.

"You!", he shouted at the soldier manning the laser. "Punch in the coordinates, and destroy Agamar!"

The soldier did as he was told, and everybody oohed and aahed as they watched through the picture window as Agamar exploded into flames.

One of his servants cleared their throats nervously.

"Ah, forgive me, Excellency, but the man's home planet was Adar, not Agamar."

Hux sighed in annoyance. "Very well; soldier, destroy Adar as well."

The laser fired again, producing another magnificent light show.

As everybody watched, Hux turned to another servant and said, in a low voice, 

"Go to my chambers, prepare my consort for my arrival."

The man nodded and bowed, quickly moving to do as he was told.

Hux gave some orders for things he wanted done in his absence, then left, walking eagerly to his chambers.

\---

The cage was set up in the middle of his bedroom. Large, gold-barred, and specially designed to counteract any and all Force abilities. No matter how hard his pet tried to escape his bounds, he wouldn't unless Hux let him out himself.

Which he always did, eventually.

 _After_ the gorgeous dark-haired man had provided him with adequate 'entertainment'. 

He walked in, and had to suppress a smile.

Kylo Ren stood in the middle of the cage, a jeweled collar around his neck connected to a chain in the ceiling. Hux had had him dressed in an ornate gold-plated bikini, with a float skirt that accentuated his toned, muscular legs. A pair of tight-fitting boots went from his feet to halfway up his thighs. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his lips were adorned with sparkling red lipstick.

"Hello, my darling. I must say, you're looking delightful today."

"Hux, this is ridiculous. Let me out of here!"

Hux just smiled cruelly. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Kylo, aren't you forgetting something?"

Kylo groaned.

"Oh, come ON!"

"You're not getting out of there until you say it, my darling."

Shoulders hunched, looking down at his feet, Kylo mumbled, " _Emperor_ Hux, your Excellency, Sir, may I please be let out?"

Hux smiled.

"Good. Very good. You're a slow learner, but don't worry; a Master is at his best with a slow student."

Hux sat in the seat he had bolted to the floor in front of the cage.

"You seem to have excess energy today. Before I let you go, how about I help you work some of that off? Dance."

Kylo looked up at him furiously.

"I'm not going to dance for you!"

Hux's expression didn't change.

"You have on such a pretty outfit, my pet. Don't you want to show off for me?"

Slowly, gracefully, Kylo began to dance, shaking his hips seductively and gyrating against the bars. Hux allowed himself a small smile as he watched him, his eyes hungrily following his every movement.

"I must say, you're quite tempting, my darling. If I let you out, do you promise to be a good boy?"

Kylo nodded meekly. Hux pressed a button in his chair that disconnected the chain from Kylo's collar, and opened the bars of the cage.

Hux patted his lap.

"Come warm me up, darling."

Kylo obediently sat down on Hux's lap, straddling him. He leaned in to kiss Hux, but Hux pushed his finger against his lips, holding him back.

"No, sweetness. Not until you ask permission."

"Please, Emperor Hux, your Excellency, please may I kiss you?"

"Good boy," Hux purred, relenting and sinking into the man's mouth.

They kissed and groped each other until both were sufficiently turned on, and then Kylo spoke again.

"Please, _please_ , Emperor Hux, please will you allow me into your bed?"

Hux smiled and began nibbling at Kylo's neck. 

"Very well. And since you've been such a good boy, today you may choose: would you like the chains, the handcuffs, or the ropes?"

"Please, your Excellency; whatever YOU desire is what I desire.

"Wonderful. All three is is, then."

Suddenly, Kylo began to scream, startling Hux.

". . . Hux! Hux! Hux . . . "

" . . . Hux. HUX! For maker's sake, wake UP already!"

Hux sat up groggily, looking around himself in confusion.

It was dark, just a tiny bit of light coming from the window. Kylo was laying next to him and roughy shoving at his shoulder.

"Finally," Kylo muttered peevishly. "You've been talking in your sleep forever!"

"I'm sorry," Hux said, embarrassed. "I think I was having that dream again."

Kylo yawned and turned over.

"The one where you're Emperor?"

"Yes."

Kylo chuckled. "What was I wearing this time?"

"Gold bikini with a skirt trim. And I have to say, you looked fantastic. I'm kind of sorry I didn't get to finish that dream."

Kylo turned back around and faced him.

"You know, part of me thinks I should be both angry, and scared, at the fact you keep dreaming about ravaging me in costumes and chains. But the other part of me is flattered, that you think of me so much."

Hux leaned across the bed and kissed him. "Does this mean--"

"No. I'm still not going to dress up for you."

Hux sighed. "Well, maybe SOME day?"

Kylo rolled over on top of him and kissed him again. 

"How about YOU dress up for ME, first, and we'll go from there?", he asked as he rolled back off. "But in the meantime, please, go back to bed."

So Hux snuggled close to Kylo, putting his arms around him.

He couldn't wait to fall back asleep.


End file.
